Sailor Kitsune
by SleepyUsagi
Summary: CrackFic. Naruto and the gang get turned into sailor scouts, but that's not all- there's a mysterious masked figure.. Are they enemy or ally? And what about all the weird monsters that keep popping up? And what are they after anyways? (Short fic with brief chapters) Please R&R!


**Sailor Kitsune**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Naruto looks down in horror.  
"What… just-" The blonde is cut off by a shrill scream. Looking for the source of the scream, Naruto scans the area. Luckily for him no one was around. With his hand shaking he grabs his skirt, while his face turns red.  
He heads towards the scream, not in his usual blue and orange outfit.  
In a sailor suit.

***

Sasuke begrudgingly looked to the dango held out to him. He hated sweets. He'd told this girl so many times yet she still pestered him with them. As he walked away he looked down to the small plastic bag containing the gift-wrapped, cavity-on-a-stick food that caused him trouble. He didn't even have the chance to reject her. She just shoved the bag in his face and ran off after having shouted some typical fan-girl confession.  
He really hated sweets.

Looking up from the nauseating bag that held the sugary present he noticed a small black blur whirr past the street. No one else seemed to have noticed it so he cautiously followed to where he had seen it dart off. He followed it down some back alleys until he found himself at a dead end. Once he had it cornered he took a moment to realise that it was a cat, however it was somehow unusual. The black cat that stood in front of him had much sharper teeth than a usual cat, as well as two long tails. That part of the cat was definitely not normal. On its head, it also had a mark. A kanji decorated the cat's forehead- 'Tsuki', it meant 'moon'.  
"Tsuki" Sasuke said. To which, the black cat-like creature nodded.  
"Yes" The cat spoke. This didn't surprise Sasuke. He had known some ninja animals to be capable of speech. However, this one gave off a different vibe to that of a ninja animal.  
"Tsuki is my name." The cat's eye pierced his and his mouth tugged into a sarcastic smirk.  
"So?"  
"It's polite to introduce yourself." The cat, Tsuki bowed her head slightly.  
"Sasuke."  
"…I thought so. In that case, we'll meet later… Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke just glared after the cat that appeared so high and mighty. In a puff of smoke the strange creature was gone, in it's place was a small trinket. An amulet. Picking it up, Sasuke looked at it. It was red, and quite warm to the touch. He smirked and tossed it in the air, to catch it again.  
It was as he threw the amulet that smoke covered him.  
And once the smoke cleared…  
Well, it was then that he let out a rather feminine scream.

***

Naruto glared at the White cat sat in front of him. On his way towards what could only be a girls scream, he was cut off by an unusual variation of the animal. With two tails, large canines and a mark on it's forehead that read 'moon', Naruto's path was cut off. The strange creature kept leaping in front of his path whenever he tried to pass. Naruto glared the creature down.  
"Hey! What's the big idea? Move outta the way already, would ya?!"  
"Not until I see your amulet" Naruto froze up momentarily. He'd never expected the animal to talk. Now that he knew that it wanted the amulet he'd just found he moved into a defensive stance. The cat creature shot a glare to him.  
"Don't get all huffy. I just wanted see it." Naruto lowers his defences a little but is still wary of the animals movements.  
"Firstly, what's your name?" Naruto asked, sceptically.  
"It's Artemis-Now, if you don't mind. Show me your amulet" The cat seemed to be getting annoyed with Naruto. It seemed like a rational response that almost everyone had to him. Hesitantly, Naruto unclenched his hand to reveal a small amulet, glowing a soft yellow. The white cat, Artemis nods. Looking up from the amulet he stares at Naruto.  
"What is your name?" He asks.  
"Naruto Uzumaki" He grins cheesily and points his thumb to himself.  
"Well, Uzumaki. You had better go save your friend. I have a feeling he'll be needing your help soon enough." And with that Artemis dissipates into a cloud of smoke.  
"Wait… 'He'?!" Then he remembers the scream from earlier.  
"That was a GUY?!"

***

.  
Saskue looked down at himself.  
This was NOT happening.  
Denial hit Sasuke harder than Tsunade's drunken punches.  
After the smoke had cleared Sasuke felt something had changed…  
his clothes, among other things.  
The skirt to the sailor outfit that stopped just above halfway down his thighs, exposing his legs, mostly covered by heeled shoes that concealed up to the knees in a dark blue material with white edging. The top of his body suggested- He dare not even think of what he'd lost. He really didn't want to admit to what denial tried so hard to ignore.  
Feigning ignorance, he… or perhaps he was a she now… was not something to be done indefinitely.  
Deciding to quickly get it over with, like tearing off the bandaid that was his lost masculinity; he groped his new protruding chest.  
Real.  
It's real.  
Panicked, he… er… she… dove for cover at the sign of someone approaching.  
"Please, don't let it be anyone I know…" Sasuke then amended her thoughts.  
"Please don't let it be anyone with an opinion I care about"  
Sasuke then saw a dust cloud stir and a certain determined blond- wait, is that Naruto?  
He looked like he was in a sexy transformation…  
Only he wasn't naked…  
or in his usual attire…  
Sasuke had to hold back the laughter that threatened to bubble up and give away his position. Of course that idiot would get himself into such a situation. It seemed he and Naruto had much the same problem. Only- Sasuke looked fabulous.

Deciding he… she may understand a little of the situation, she emerged from her hiding place.  
Naruto stared at Sasuke with a soured expression, lips puckered in an "oh, it's him" kind of way.  
… This was going to be an awkward and long day.


End file.
